The Beauty & The Tragedy
by kesukh
Summary: Asami Sato, heiress to Future Industries, is sent by her father to Harbor City for a mission. After an accident, she comes face to face with a beautiful, blue-eyed stranger. It seems strange that fate should pull these two together, but they fit...perfectly. Modern AU. Surfer!Korra
1. Mission in Harbor City

**_A/N: Hey everyone! kesukh here! Ever since Korrasami became canon, I've been itching to write about them and I finally did! It has been a big win for the OTP for me!_**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>_The beauty of the sun bleeding into the waters. The constant, fresh sea breeze bringing with it the spirit of calm. The defined sound of waves hitting the shore. Pushing. Pulling._

_In front of her stood someone, as still as a statue, perfectly lined to the scenery, as though they were in a painting. If only she had a camera with her now – she would take a picture and frame it on her wall._

_A thousand words could not even begin to describe how the person in front of her could be any more breathtaking then the scenery itself. She reached out her hand, as the silhouette turned their head-_

* * *

><p>Shrill ringing. A familiar voice calling from downstairs. With a grunt of annoyance, she attempted to get up, only to find herself hitting the floor. Shaking her hurting head, she stared at the culprit – her blanket-tangled legs. The door to her room burst open and she let out a startled yelp.<p>

"Asami? Are you…?" Her father paused, registering the fact that his usually prim and proper daughter was surprisingly disheveled this morning, not to mention the twenty-year old had fallen out of bed. It was a once in a blue moon thing, _so today must be a good day_, Hiroshi Sato decided.

Hiroshi chuckled.

"Morning to you too, dad," she groaned.

Hiroshi cleared his throat, hiding his smile, "I'll see you down in a few minutes. I've got things to discuss with you."

He walked out, closing the door behind him gently. Asami got up to her feet slowly, rubbing her hurting butt.

"Right."

* * *

><p>Asami stared at her reflection, contemplating all that had transpired in her dream. It had been four nights now, each time the dream would progress, from the bleeding sunset to the calm tide. Now it had a <em>person<em>, so if she could just dream of it again tonight…

The raven-haired woman shook her head and splashed water onto her face. This was no time to think of dreams and people and whatnot.

Hiroshi skimmed through the newspaper, his eyes stopping to scan through the business section while occasionally sipping from his cup of hot coffee. He smiled. Future Industries still remained in the lead. Soft footsteps from the stairs alerted him to his daughter's entrance.

Asami entered the living room, settling opposite her father.

"So, Dad…" Asami grabbed a cup and poured herself some coffee, "What did you want to discuss with me?"

Hiroshi folded the papers and tucked them away, picking up his cup, "I'm thinking of expanding, and I hope to set up one major branch in Harbor City."

"But-" Asami inhaled deeply, "That city's industry is largely dominated by Cabbage Corp since they failed here and moved there. Is it wise to enter Harbor City's market now?"

"Exactly my point," Hiroshi chirped right back, as though he'd already known what she was going to say, "So I'm sending you to scope out and report on its business before I think of breaking into the market there. And if I do, you'll get to manage the branch."

Asami hummed, deep in thought.

Hiroshi smiled tenderly at his daughter, "My future CEO _can_ handle this challenging task, can't she?"

The woman blinked, realizing her father was still speaking, "Oh, uh, yeah! Right! I'll draft up some plans for-"

"Good," Hiroshi sighed and leaned back into his armchair, "You will leave for Harbor City…tonight."

"What?!"

* * *

><p>"So much for a well-planned trip," Asami grumbled as she packed her luggage.<p>

"Not only do I have to worry about arranged marriages, I have to worry about arranged-trips-without-my-knowledge!" She declared the latter for her father to hear.

"Asami, you know we don't do arranged marriages and business is all about adaptation!" Hiroshi called from his room, amusement evident in his voice. The young woman wanted to plant her face in the wall. She didn't hear her father leaving his room for hers.

"Asami," Hiroshi leaned against the doorpost, his lips pulling into a loving smile, "I know this is all going to start out tough, but please…bear with it for a while."

"Kind of tough since I only found out _today_ that I have to go to another city and I'm supposed to leave _tonight_."

"Asami, this is all part of being in the business and leading it… It's fast-paced and can be…frustrating at times. But a good businessman, or woman, will be able to adapt."

"So you're testing me? Sending me to some city all of a sudden, just to see whether I can adapt?" Asami did nothing to hide the aforementioned frustration in her voice.

"Okay, maybe I should've let you known earlier," Hiroshi sighed. Asami raised a brow, a victory smirk slowly creeping onto her face.

"That's why I am going to give you two weeks, instead of one, to get used to the city. Go enjoy the food, shopping, whatever…" Hiroshi added, "Take it like an all-expenses paid vacation before you begin your actual work."

Asami's eyes widened in surprise, "Dad, you don't have to go that far… I mean, I'm just a little peeved because of all this rushing and-"

Hiroshi waved dismissively, "You're only getting two weeks off to enjoy what the city has to offer. After that, you've got to work even harder than before."

"Thanks, Dad."

"Anything for my precious daughter."

* * *

><p>"So…this is it, huh?" Asami slowed to a stop after reaching the air docks. Her father couldn't send her off personally due to an important meeting with the company investors and had expressed his regret <em>very<em> clearly.

She got out of the black Satomobile, and was immediately directed by her father's personal stewards to where a pristine red airship with the Future Industries insignia waited for her. She groaned inwardly; her father knew she loved to travel in style, but this was overkill as far as she knew. She watched as a steward drove her Satomobile up into the airship's garage.

The young woman entered the airship, excitement stirring in the pits of her stomach. Taking a deep breath, she barely succeeded in repressing it.

Asami nodded towards the captain, "Let's go."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! See you in the next!**_


	2. Moonstone Blue

"Load all the luggage onto the Satomobile," the head steward commanded the rest, turning to Asami, "Miss Sato, would you like to go to the hotel first to rest? It has been a long flight."

"I don't need rest," the woman replied, albeit with an airy tone, her eyes taking in the lively atmosphere of the port city, "It's beautiful."

The head steward raised a brow.

Asami snapped out of her daze, "I mean, I'm going to drop my stuff off at the hotel and check out the city." She walked towards her Satomobile, "My keys?"

"I've been ordered to drive you there, Miss Sato," the man replied, his words careful, "You don't know the streets…yet."

Asami frowned.

"I can handle it. Just pass me the keys."

"But Mr Sato is concerned about your-" the steward began, but Asami didn't want to hear any of it. She strode up to a young steward standing nervously next to a moped. The woman held her hand out, "Keys."

Metal clinked as said keys fell into her open palm. The young steward took a step back as she mounted the moped and slipped on her helmet smoothly. She revved the engine and sped off, winking at the stunned head steward as she passed him by.

* * *

><p>Asami couldn't help her growing grin as she rode through the streets. The traffic was notably un-congested, where she decided she could go a little harder on the throttle. By the time she reached the expressway by the sea, she had reached cruising speed.<p>

Asami stared in amazement at the view. The rippling waters reflected the clear blue of the skies, and the sand seemed almost…white. The fresh breeze carried the smell of salt, calming her in the most indescribable way.

The heiress was most definitely glad she had ditched her father's men on her moped. Taking in a deep breath, she let out a soft laugh and sped forward, not caring that she was reaching the end of the expressway and into another street.

Suddenly, a figure ran across from behind a parked delivery truck on her left. Asami spotted the new obstacle a tad late, and with a shocked "Whoa!", she squeezed the handle brake hard, spinning her moped in an attempt to not hit the person.

It didn't work.

The side of the moped collided into the person, sending them flying two feet away. Asami removed her helmet and quickly got off her moped, running towards the groaning stranger who was already struggling to get up.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you and I-"

"What do you mean you couldn't see me?" Eyes the color of moonstone clashed with hers.

Asami gasped inwardly. The stranger was a girl. A girl with the most captivating eyes she had ever seen. The heiress gulped.

"Um, I…" Asami began, "I just didn't…uh… Let me help you up first." She reached out a hand towards the stranger, who seemed a little younger than herself.

The girl ignored her outstretched hand and got up, dusting her legs, "No thanks."

Asami retracted her hand, feeling stung by the girl's cold decline for her help. Still, she tried, "Do you need to go to the hospital? I'll pay for it…and I'll treat you to lunch to make up for…crashing into you. If you want." Asami facepalmed internally, realizing that she had pretty much asked a stranger out.

The girl turned away, muttering under her breath, "Damn these stupid, prissy, rich people who think they own the place."

Asami knew she wasn't meant to hear that insult. But she did.

"Hey!" Asami picked up her courage, grabbing the girl's wrist, spinning her around, "Look, I'm sorry I didn't watch where I was going and crashed into you. But I've already apologized!"

"Apologies don't fix everything!" The girl argued, "And let me go!"

Asami remained just as stubborn, "That's why I offered to take you to the hospital! But all you could do was insult me! What's your problem?"

The silence was tense as the girl's lips tightened and her blue eyes gazed downwards. The fight left Asami almost instantly. She let go, running a hand through her hair in mild uneasiness.

"Look, I don't mean to be rude or anything," the heiress sighed, the blue-eyed stranger's harsh words still stinging, "But you…you don't even know me."

She looked into those moonstone blue eyes again, noticing that there was no longer a storm dancing in them.

Asami reached into her pocket and took out her name card. She took hold of the stranger's hand gently, slipping the card into her hand, "If you need to get your injury checked at the doctor's, let me know,"

"I…I better get going," the girl stammered out, stepping past Asami. This time, the heiress made no attempt to stop her.

* * *

><p>"What's her problem?" Asami grumbled to herself as she drove back to the hotel, "Try to help someone and all they do is reject and insult you. So much for being nice."<p>

As much as her anger had diminished into a dull ache of annoyance, Asami could not forget the stranger's eyes. The heiress could've sworn she saw blue eyes tear up when the girl snapped at her. _Well, I did hurt her after all…_

She pulled to a stop outside the hotel, where the head steward stood, waiting anxiously. He spotted her and ran towards her, "Miss Sato! Where have you been?! You could've been robbed! Or worse, kidnapped!"

Asami sighed. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>"She what?!" Bolin exclaimed, bits of lettuce and meat patty flying out of his mouth.<p>

"She…hit me with her moped," Korra replied, wincing as she ran a hand over her hurting side.

"And she didn't offer to bring you to the hospital?" He frowned, "That's pretty irresponsible. Scratch that, that's super irresponsible!"

"She did offer," Korra sighed, "But I rejec- I…declined."

A loud burp.

"Why would you do that? You could've gotten some money out of her or something!"

"Bolin, no."

"Well, why not?"

"Because I don't want to depend on rich, have-it-alls. I don't need their pity," Korra almost growled during the last part.

"Not that we need pity but have you noticed that our boards are super, super worn-out and we could do with some cash to get new ones for the competition?" Bolin remarked lightly.

"Still, I don't want money from her."

"Somehow you seem pretty confident our part-time job at the café is going to magically pay for our rent and food, plus the adrenaline rush in the sea," her best friend quipped.

"We can cover it ourselves," the girl retorted.

"Oh come on, Korra!" Bolin threw his arms up in exasperation, "You know almost all the competitions have entrance fees!"

"We'll find other ways to cover them!"

"This _is_ the other way! She hit you, you're hurt, you need the doctor so you can be properly nursed back to health and surf without any problems! Did she give you her number, Korra?"

Korra froze, her hand tightening around the card.

"She did, didn't she?" Bolin raised a brow, eyeing her clenched fist suspiciously, "What's that you're holding?"

The girl sighed, relaxing her hold on the card, "Her name card."

"Oooh! Let me see!" Bolin took it from her, his eyes bright with excitement. He eagerly flipped it and read the details. His eyes quickly widened, "K-Korra, you do know who this person is…right?"

"What?" Korra snatched the card back, her eyes scanning the words, "Asami Sato…of Future Industries? Who's that?"

Bolin gaped at his best friend. _How could she not know the Sato heiress?_

"She's the daughter of Future Industries' CEO Hiroshi Sato!" He almost shouted, turning several eyes on them, "They say Future Industries is so great, Cabbage Corp is nothing compared to it!"

"And what has that got to do with me?"

"Don't you get it? We hit the jackpot!" Bolin stood on the table, doing a weird shimmy. More eyes turned towards their table.

"Bolin, sit down!" Korra tugged her friend forcefully back into his seat.

"Korra, you've got to call her! She could be our only ticket to entering the Southern Harbor championship!"

Korra faltered, realizing the truth in Bolin's words. She reached for her phone, pulling it out reluctantly.

"But it still doesn't feel right, Bolin," she fretted, "I can't make use of a stranger like that."

"Give me that, you arctic hen! Possum chicken!" Bolin teased, seizing her phone and typing expertly into it.

"Bolin! Give it back!"

"And sent!" He chirped as the phone was snatched back, "Now we wait."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: And they've met! Hope you enjoyed it!**_


	3. My Name's Korra

It was late in the afternoon by the time Asami had settled into her hotel room. It had the most magnificent view of the city yet. She smiled, pushing the incident with the blue-eyed girl to the back of her mind. If the city was this beautiful in the afternoon, she couldn't wait to see what it looked like when the sun sets. She snapped a picture with her phone.

After appreciating the scenery for a couple more minutes, Asami walked towards her bed and flopped down on it. The comfort began to sink in as her eyelids slowly began to grow heavy, and she was close to dozing off when-

A vibration in her hand. Asami drowsily peered at her phone screen. _Great. A message from an unknown number._ She dropped her phone back on the bed. The heiress was well back on her way to La La Land before she jolted up with a start.

Could it be _that_ girl?

Asami fumbled excitedly with the device before she unlocked it and read the message. She quickly saved the number, hesitating when she reached the contact name field. She typed in the first two words that came to her, saving the contact.

The mild adrenalin rush left her as soon as it came, leaving the young woman to contemplate calling 'Moonstone Girl'.

* * *

><p>"Urgh! Bolin, why did you do that?!"<p>

"Hey, it was just an introductory message! Don't need to get so excited, Korra," Bolin wiggled his eyebrows at his best friend.

"I'm _not_ excited!" Korra was a little flustered, "Why would you send someone 'Hey, remember me? The one you hit with your moped'?!"

"Sounds a lot like you, if you ask me," Bolin replied proudly.

"That doesn't sound like m-"

Her phone vibrated, signaling an incoming call. Korra paled at the number on the screen, having been saved in her contacts by Bolin under the name 'Jackpot'. She made a mental note to change the contact name and give Bolin the pummeling of his lifetime…later.

She didn't notice her hand was trembling as she reached for the phone.

* * *

><p>Asami bit her lip, the wait making her more anxious. She had only felt this way once, and that was when she had made her first call to her first major client. Even then, she had never met said client before then and said client did not have pretty blue eyes.<p>

Just as the heiress was about to cut the seemingly fruitless call, there was a click.

* * *

><p>"H-Hello?"<p>

Korra screamed inwardly. _Why did she have to sound like a stuttering idiot?_ But she had no time for inner self-deprecation.

"Hey… It's Asami," the voice on the line was familiar, albeit timid.

"H-Hi," Korra felt like choking.

Bolin was opposite her, shaking his head in complete dismay, mouthing to her, "This is painful. _You_ are so painful to watch."

"You are pain- I mean I'm painfu- No, I meant-" Korra's mind was slowly descending into chaos.

"It's okay," there was a soft chuckle on the line, "Take a deep breath."

Korra found herself obeying without question and inhaled deeply, "I'm calling 'cause my side still…kinda…hurts." _Not too bad_, Korra sighed.

"Oh, you still need a doctor?" Asami asked, "Where are you? I could go pick you up now and go to the nearest hospital so we can go get you checked."

"Uh," Korra looked to her best friend, but he had decided that it was too painful to watch and ignored her silent plea for help. Korra kicked his shin.

"Ow! Korra!"

"What was that?"

"N-Nothing! I mean, uh," Korra's heart was racing, "I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier, and uh, I was just having a rough day and we kinda got off on the wrong foot and my name's Korra. Bye!" She ended the call, wiping her cold sweat away.

"That was horrible!" Bolin did not withhold his boisterous laughter, "I've never seen you so awkward before!"

"Shut up, Bolin!" Korra reached over and flicked his forehead, "You dragged me into this!"

* * *

><p>Asami pulled her phone away from her ear, raising a brow at the cut call. She smiled and proceeded to dial Korra's number again.<p>

There was a click within five seconds. The response was quick this time.

"Hi, sorry-"

"Hey, Korra," Asami gave the girl no chance to continue, "How about I come with you to get your injury checked and we go out for dinner? My treat."

"Uh…"

"I won't take no for an answer."

There was silence on the other side. Asami bit her lip. _Had she gone too far?_

"Okay, fine."

Asami sighed in relief, "Where are you? I'll meet you there."

"I'm at Narook's."

"Okay, I'll see you there!"

"…Bye," came the soft reply.

* * *

><p>"Now that's what I call success!" Bolin smacked Korra's arm, "You did good there, sister!"<p>

Korra struggled hard to hide her smile, "She's…nice."

"Jackpot, baby! Boom!" Bolin victory-punched the air.

"Bolin, like I've said before," Korra folded her arms, "We are not going to use her for her money. I just need to get my injury," she gestured to her side, wincing, "Checked so I can go surfing as soon as possible."

"Aww, Korra," Bolin gave his signature puppy-dog look, "Not even for the Southern Harbor championship?"

"No."

"Ugh, fine."

Just as Korra was about to spew more reasons why they shouldn't take advantage of Asami, there was a honk outside. The girl looked out, finding the source of the noise. She spotted a sleek, black Satomobile and the driver was no other than the subject of their debate.

"She's here."

Korra stood up, "You coming, Bolin?"

"Nah," Bolin whistled, "Wouldn't want to…ruin your…date."

"It's not a date!" Korra punched him in the arm. Bolin stuck his tongue out at her.

"I don't have time for this," the girl brisk-walked towards the Satomobile.

"Go get 'er, tiger!" Bolin cheered.

* * *

><p>"Hey, uh, Asami!" Korra greeted the woman. The girl got a good look at the heiress, finally taking in her natural beauty. Seeing her again brought back memories of their first meeting and Korra felt her cheeks burn with shame.<p>

"Hey, Korra," Asami nodded. She noticed Korra holding her side gingerly. The heiress gestured for her to get in, "Is it…bad?

Korra slipped into the front seat, grimacing as pain shot up her right side, "Nothing…I can't handle."

"So, do you have a preferred doctor or is the hospital good?" Asami asked as she started the engine.

"Well, she's not really a doctor by profession but I see her whenever I'm hurt," Korra answered, "Just drive straight and turn left at the next traffic light. Her place is just about there."

"Okay," Asami didn't question the girl's choice to see a non-professional healer and followed her directions.

"It's here," Korra pointed at the slightly run-down apartment that looked incredibly out-of-place in the bustling city. Its doors were made of heavy wood and the blue paint was beginning to peel. It had a traditional knocker shaped like a polar dog head.

The pair got out of the Satomobile. Korra was about to reach for the knocker when the door pulled open, revealing a woman in her late fifties with greying hair.

"Korra?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Hey guys, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please feel free to drop a review!**_


	4. Reckless

"Kya!" Korra's eyes brightened as she walked into the older woman's arms.

"What are you doing here?" Kya pulled away, looking the girl over, "Did you get hurt again?"

"Y-yeah, kind of," Korra scratched the back of her neck, smiling sheepishly.

"Who came with you?"

"Oh!" Korra gestured for Asami to come closer, "She's Asami. We're…"

"Friends," Asami added, noticing the girl's hesitance. She bowed to the older woman before offering a handshake, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Pleasure's all mine," Kya met the handshake firmly. She turned back to Korra, "Korra, I'm afraid my mom is out meeting with her old friends now. So you're stuck with me."

"It's fine," the girl replied, "I just want to get it checked. You know how Bolin is about this. He'll not stop yapping till I see you or Katara."

"Right you are about that."

* * *

><p>"So how did you two meet?" Kya asked as she helped Korra onto the bed, "Because in all honesty, our dear Korra here sucks at making friends."<p>

"Hey!"

Asami hid her laughter behind her hand. Kya certainly wasn't how she looked, and the young woman was beginning to warm up to her.

"I don't find that hard to believe actually."

"Asami!" Korra shifted her glare to the heiress, frowning. _The way Asami looked when she laughed though…_ Korra found herself blushing slightly. She quickly looked away.

"I'm going to remove your shirt now, Korra," Kya continued, tugging at the fabric, "If you're uncomfortable, Miss Asami, you may wait outside while I check Korra."

"It's okay, I can stay," Asami piped up, "I need to know the extent of my damage so Miss-I-Can-Handle-It can't pull another bluff on me."

"I can," Korra retorted, "Deal with it."

The girl hissed as the shirt came off. Her right side had taken on a rather angry mixture of red and purple. The bruise spread from her ribs to her abdomen. Asami winced, as though she felt the same pain as Korra, "That looks really…bad."

"How did this happen?" Kya asked as she bent down to take a closer look at the bruise.

"I kinda hit her with my moped," Asami admitted, "I was going at full speed and I didn't see her run out till… I braked a little late."

"I see," Kya hummed. She got back up to her feet, "Well, it could've been worse. All this reckless girl needs is some ice and painkillers."

"I'm not reckless!"

"Yes, you are, Korra," Kya remarked nonchalantly, "You went surfing when the red flags clearly told you a storm was approaching. And it didn't happen only once."

"Bah, those red flags mean nothing and the waves are the strongest when the storm's rolling in!" The stubborn girl countered.

Kya's expression gave away her exasperation, "There's a thin line between bravery and stupidity."

Korra huffed. Looking over to a confused Asami, Kya shrugged.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before Korra was done with her check-up and took her painkillers.<p>

"Thanks, Kya," Korra muttered, her left hand holding an ice pack to her side, "How long will it take?"

"I'd say four days before you even _think_ of taking up that board again," Kya reckoned, "You're a fast healer, Korra. Just give yourself some time to recuperate just like my mom tells you to."

"Right," Korra mumbled, the painkillers were slowly starting to kick in with the drowsy side effect. She stumbled down the steps a little, only for Asami to steady her by holding her arms.

"Thanks, Kya," Asami started, "I'll pay whatever-"

Kya held up her hand, signaling for the heiress to stop, "There's no need for that. It's free, for Korra."

"Oh, uh," Asami frowned. Never had she met people who weren't interested in her company or money. Given that that those greedy pigs were back in Republic City…

"You might want to get Korra back to your…Cabbage Car before she falls asleep on you," the older woman spoke, nodding in Korra's direction.

"Cabbage Car?" Asami looked at her Satomobile in confusion. Her father's mission came back to mind. She smiled, "It's not a Cabbage Car. It's a…Satomobile."

"That can't be right," Kya observed the vehicle, noting its superior chassis, "Future Industries isn't…here."

"Well…I kinda am, now," Asami was a little flustered. It was weird selling the idea of Satomobiles to someone who'd only seen Cabbage Cars their entire life.

"Wait," Kya squinted at the heiress, "Asami Sato?"

"Y-Yeah."

"No wonder I kept finding your name oddly familiar," Kya mused, "Anyway, you should get going or else she's going to drool on you."

Asami peered at a dozing Korra, who had taken the liberty to rest her heavy head against the heiress' shoulder. The young woman blushed slightly.

"Uh, yeah."

Kya waved her off with a smile and closed the wooden door.

* * *

><p>Asami carried the sleeping girl back to her Satomobile, gently lowering her into the front seat before getting behind the wheel. Korra immediately curled up into a comfortable position and let out a snore.<p>

As Asami started the engine and checked her watch, a thought occurred to her – where does Korra live?

She shook the girl's shoulder to ask, but she only got a "Stupid Bolin" in response. Asami rubbed her temples, contemplating her choices. She could drive back to Narook's and see if Korra's friend was still there or she could bring the sleeping girl back to her hotel room and let her rest till she awoke-

Asami felt her face heat up and glow red. _I did not just think that!_

She shifted the gear and sped off towards Narook's.

Unfortunately, it seemed Korra's friend had already left and she was stuck with the girl in the middle of a city she was not familiar with. Not that she minded. With a sigh of defeat, she gave in to the second plan and drove back to her hotel.

Just as Asami parked in the hotel car park, she heard a phone vibrating. She instinctively checked hers, but there was nothing. Korra.

She took up the girl's phone, ignoring the sleepy mumbles and checked the screen.

_Mako?_

Maybe it was that friend Korra was sitting with at Narook's. She picked up the call.

"Hello?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Not really an appearance yet, but it looks like Mako is about to make his entrance! What does the universe have in store for them?**_


	5. Broken Heart, Beating Heart

"Hey," the man's voice was taut, "Is this…Korra?"

"…No," Asami replied, casting a side-glance at the sleeping girl, "I'm Asami, Korra's friend."

Silence hung between them for a couple of moments. Asami was growing impatient, and it seemed that 'Mako' could sense it.

"Where's Korra?" His tone was now tight, "I need to talk to her."

Asami frowned. This 'Mako' seemed desperate. She decided it was best to explain the situation to Korra's friend, "Korra's not available now. She's on some meds and she's sleeping. Want me to pass your message to her?"

"No, it's personal."

The heiress felt her heart clamp for a bit, but she kept her rational mind working, "Okay, tell you what… Mako? Can I call you that?"

"…Yes."

"Korra's with me at the Glacier Grand Hotel right now," Asami said, keeping her voice level, "Come over if you need to speak to her that urgently. Is that all right, Mako?"

"Yeah," 'Mako' seemed a little more relaxed now, "How…do I find you?"

"Just give the front desk my name," Asami instructed, "And maybe you could bring Korra back home since I don't know where she lives."

"Okay, thanks." There was a click. The call had ended.

* * *

><p>Asami stared at the phone screen. Somehow, this stiff, uptight 'Mako' did not match the image of Korra's jolly friend back at Narook's. She shrugged and carried Korra, bridal style.<p>

The heiress snuck past the head steward into the elevator. Being seen by your father's men while carrying a slumbering 'stranger' back to your hotel room wasn't exactly the most ideal (or safest) situation. Asami could feel her heart palpitating at the thought of getting caught under compromising consequences.

It didn't help that the elevator was _crawling_. Thank God there was no one else in there.

_Dear lord, she's drooling all over me_, Asami groaned inwardly as she gazed downwards at Korra's sleeping face. _Wow, how could anyone look this cute while snoring and drooling and- God, what am I thinking?! Bad Asami!_ She squeezed her eyes shut, shaking the thoughts out of her head.

Ding.

The elevator doors _dragged_ open, and the heiress rushed out. She struggled hard with the key card to her door, berating herself for not getting it out early because she just had to be so _distracted_ by _Moonstone Girl_.

Finally, after several attempts at swiping her key card while maintaining her balance, Asami succeeded in getting her door open. In three quick strides, she reached her bed and laid Korra (who somehow managed to miraculously sleep through the heiress' muttered swears and dangerous balancing act) on the white sheets.

The girl rolled onto her side, then her back, then stretched her limbs wide, almost taking up two-thirds of the luxurious, queen-sized bed. Asami shook her head, smiling, as she got into the one-third that wasn't occupied and pulled the covers over the both of them. Sleep came quickly.

* * *

><p>A man dressed in a grey sweater, black trousers and a red scarf strode into the main lobby of Glacier Grand Hotel. He knew from 'Asami' that she was definitely one who could afford to live a lavish lifestyle, yet he still could not ever get used to the idea of the building's absolute grandeur. How Korra ever got acquainted with her, Mako could never guess.<p>

He walked up to the front desk. Before he could say a word, a pretty, young receptionist greeted him, "Hi, how can I help you?"

"I'm uh…looking for Miss Asami?"

The receptionist raised a brow, looking him up and down. She frowned, "And you are…?"

"Mako."

"Please give me a moment," she said, picking up the phone and dialing a room number.

* * *

><p>The next time Asami woke, the hotel phone was ringing and she quickly picked it up.<p>

"Hello?"

"Miss Sato, a visitor, Mako, is here to see you. Do you know him?" the hotel receptionist asked, "If you don't, we can turn him-"

Asami sat up, flipping the covers off her, "No, don't! I know him. Send him here."

There was a confused pause.

"Noted, Miss Sato."

The heiress sighed, putting the phone back down. Beside her, Korra stirred but the girl made no effort to wake up fully.

* * *

><p>It was a full five minutes before the doorbell rang. Asami walked over, straightening her crumpled shirt. She took a deep breath and opened the door.<p>

This was definitely not Korra's friend from Narook's, though they bore a little similarity. He had the sharpest features, eyebrows and all; Asami mused, _maybe they're sharp enough to slice fruit_. She laughed at her own little joke and met his gaze.

Mako's eyes widened when he came face to face with the beauty that was Asami Sato. His cheeks grew a little red when he realized what he was wearing was in no way flattering and probably made him look like a street bumpkin.

Asami waited for him to snap out of his daze, she knew that look. Every male she had danced with at her father's company galas had it, and the heiress had no wish to entertain them beyond a quick, obligatory waltz. She had to admit; Mako was attractively cute with his eyebrows and scarf, but he definitely wasn't '_blue-eyed-Korra-cute_'.

Seeing as he wasn't done staring, Asami cleared her throat, "Mako?"

The man finally snapped out of his trance, giving a startled salute, "Ah, yes, Miss Asami!"

The woman's lips curled into an amused smile.

Mako realized his mistake and slammed his hand back to his side, "Uh, occupational hazard. Pet peeve. Hah."

The heiress shook her head, "It's okay. And you can call me Asami."

Mako could feel his breath catch in his throat.

"You said you were looking for Korra?" Asami pressed. She peered back at said girl on her bed. Korra was already sitting up, still a tad drowsy. Blue connected with green.

"Asami?" Korra's voice was laden with sleep. _The way her name sounded when it rolled off the girl's tongue…_ Asami blushed. The woman licked her dry lips.

"Korra, your friend is here to see you," there was a slight tremble in the heiress' voice.

"Who?"

"Korra," Mako called, trying to get the girl's attention.

"Mako?" Korra slipped out of the bed, walking over to the pair, "What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk," amber eyes flicked to Asami quickly, before resting back on the blue-eyed girl, "Privately." Mako reached out to take Korra's hand in his. The girl jerked her hand away.

"No," a storm began to grow in blue orbs, "There's nothing to talk about, Mako."

"Please, Korra," Mako's voice was pleading, "Just…hear me out."

Asami looked from Korra to Mako and back. As much as she wanted to leave and let the two fight it out, but her instincts kept her rooted by Korra's side.

"You've said enough in the morning, Mako," Korra fumed, "I don't want to hear any more of your stupid excuses."

"They're not excuses, Korra! I'm just-" Mako immediately stopped when he sensed Korra's growing vexation. He sighed in resignation, "Could you at least come home? Bolin…Tenzin…they're all getting worried."

"I…" Korra slowly turned her gaze to a concerned Asami. The girl found herself shifting a little behind the taller female, "I…don't feel like coming home tonight."

"Korra," Mako was getting frustrated. Korra could be incredibly stubborn when holding a grudge, if she wanted to.

"It's okay," Korra's eyes snapped back up to kind green, "Korra can stay with me tonight. Seems like you two still have some steam to let off on your own."

Korra felt agitation leave her nerves when a comforting arm wrapped around her shoulder. The girl smiled gratefully at her _new friend_.

Suddenly, Mako was aware that the dynamic of his friendship with Korra had changed in past few hours since they last saw each other; now, he felt like he was intruding on another friendship of Korra's.

"Fine," Mako felt defeated, "I'll let them know you're staying with a friend."

He tried to make eye contact with his friend once more, but she avoided his gaze.

He sighed, "Korra, before I go, I just- I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I…I didn't mean for things- us to be this way."

"'Sorry' can't fix anything," Korra's voice was soft, thick with sadness and hurt, "Especially not a broken heart."

Mako shook his head and left without another word. The door closed.

* * *

><p>Hiding her overwhelming emotions had been extremely tough on Korra, so the moment she and Asami were alone again, she let out a strangled sob. She quickly found herself wrapped in a tight embrace from the older woman.<p>

It scared Korra how someone she'd only just met could see her when she was so…_vulnerable_. The warmth from Asami's hug seeped into her skin, adding on to her emotions, welling up inside her until she could contain it no more and let it out in another bout of tears. Hands caressed her hair soothingly, wordlessly, as though nothing needed to be said.

After ten minutes, Korra could feel her tears run out. She pulled away from Asami's arms, wiping her eyes, "Sorry."

A gentle smile greeted her, "It's okay, Korra."

Comfortable silence fell on the two. Until Korra's stomach rumbled loudly. The girl's cheeks reddened in embarrassment, her eyes flickering up to check Asami's reaction. Blue connected with green once again for a split second, before the two females burst into laughter.

"I guess we could order some food with room service," the heiress' wiped away a tear, "What would you like?"

They spent the next fifteen minutes deciding on what to eat, Korra modestly trying to pick the cheapest thing possible (which was a can of soda water). Of course, Asami said "no" and picked the seal steak for her, ignoring the girl's protests.

Through all the jokes, food and idle chat, the heiress could only think of one thing – Korra was smiling again.

_You're okay, Korra. You're okay_. Asami held a hand to her heart, feeling the rhythm stronger than ever.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I know you're looking forward to the surfing part, and it doesn't seem to be coming out yet; but rest assured, I already have it planned and Surfer!Korra will appear full-force...soon. This chapter was a wile, emotional ride for me (I could feel the lump in my throat when i wrote heartbroken Korra). Thank Raava Asami's gonna be there for her :)**_


	6. Personal Tour Guide

_**A/N: Okay, so I know I didn't update for a day and I know I'll probably be unable to update for the next day so here's an extra long chapter to compensate for it!**_

* * *

><p>"Hahaha! That was a good one!" Korra guffawed, holding her sides. On the other hand, Asami was having the time of her life. She didn't know making someone else laugh could be this…addictive. That's right; since two hours ago, the heiress had grown addicted to the girl's laughter.<p>

"So…" Korra managed to catch a deep breath, her cheeks flushed, "I haven't gotten around to saying it properly, but…thanks for earlier."

Sincerity blazed in blue depths, and Asami found herself struggling to find words to deal with the gratefulness Korra was showing her, "It's…no problem. That's what friends do…right?"

"Yeah," Korra's eyes seemed to smile, "Friends."

Feeling the atmosphere cool down so abruptly, the heiress sought to lighten the mood, "This is funny."

Korra was confused, "What's so funny?"

"I mean," Asami began, "We only just met today, and I've already gotten your number, brought you to the doc's and we've shared a bed-"

The woman paused, realizing the context of her words. The gears in her mind seemed to jam and Asami found no more words. Her face grew hot, to the point where the tips of her ears felt like they were on fire. Korra was no better. The girl was looking downwards in embarrassment, avoiding the heiress' eyes.

It was a full five minutes before Asami's brain unfroze and she did everything to salvage the 'damage', "Don't get me wrong, I didn't mean it that way! It's just- We started out as strangers and the next thing is I'm bringing you to my hotel to slee- No wait, shit, that didn't come out right either-"

A warm hand enveloped hers, before Asami was certain she wanted to throw herself out the window.

"It's okay," a soft chuckle, "Take a deep breath."

Asami recognized her own words, "That's wonderful advice. I wonder who told you that."

Korra smirked, "A wise woman spoke to me once when I was freaking out on the phone."

"Wise indeed."

"Anyway," Korra was nervous, her voice going a little higher, "I hope I'm not being too much of a burden to you, just because you hit me with your moped…"

"I'm not sure if that's supposed to make me feel better, but I'll take it as that," Asami quipped, "The only thing I'm concerned about is why you let me, a complete stranger till today, bring you to my hotel and all. I could be a serial killer, or a…thief, for all you know."

"Are you?"

"It's just a hypothetical question, work with me here," Asami mock groaned.

"I… I really don't know," Korra answered truthfully, "Honestly, talking with you on the phone, you insisting on me going to a doctor… I felt- I feel like I could trust you. I know people say it's dumb to trust a stranger… But hey, you could've run off and not risk getting dirt thrown on you and your company's reputation."

Asami was astounded. She had never thought of it that way. The thought of her company had not crossed her mind in the time she helped Korra.

"Also," Korra was growing a little red, "I may not be the best judge of character, but I think I know a good person if I see one. So…yeah."

"Oh." The heiress wanted to point out that all she could think of was the girl whose eyes spoke volumes and while she could've left Korra at Kya's, she simply did not think of that because she liked just being there with Korra. But she kept her mouth tightly sealed on that.

"Curiosity may kill the cat," Korra added, "But you're not really a serial killer….are you?"

It took a second for the woman to register the joke and she burst out laughing. Korra soon joined in with the laughter, lifting the solemn mood.

It was another hour before the two started to feel the exhaustion brought on by the day's events lulling them into peaceful slumber.

* * *

><p>Rays broke into the room, lighting up two figures on the bed. One snored lightly, while the other began to shift away from the sunlight. Said movement eventually led to one of them falling off the bed and waking up with a yelp.<p>

Korra rubbed her hurting head, glaring at the perpetuator. Asami was now occupying what had been her side of the bed, mumbling sleepily. Blue eyes softened, tracing the curves beneath the sheets-

Korra froze. It was Tuesday. It was morning. The sun was already shining oh so brightly. She struggled to her feet, snatching her phone to check the time. 8.15. _Shit_, she gulped, _Iroh's so gonna to kill me_.

Her mini commotion resulted in a certain heiress waking up in confusion, watching as a frantic Korra paced the room, her phone pressed hard against her ear.

"Hello? Bolin?" Korra's eyes blinked in slight relief, "Look, I overslept and I'm gonna be late. Could you let Iroh know? What, no! We didn't-" Korra spared Asami a side glance, "We didn't do anything! Anyway, do you know how long it takes to get from Glacier Grand Hotel to Sugar Glider's? Damn. For the last time, Bolin, nothing happened last night!"

With an agitated growl, Korra ended the call.

"Need a lift?"

Korra looked up from her phone, only to find Asami step out of the toilet, already changed.

"Nah," Korra declined politely, "I can't trouble you more than I already have."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." With that, Korra bolted out of sight, calling back a quick 'thanks'.

Asami smiled.

* * *

><p>As minutes went by with no sign of the bus showing up, Korra was growing more impatient and angry.<p>

"Why the hell isn't it here yet?!" Korra scolded under her breath, "Dammit why did I stay with Asami in that comfy bed of hers-"

A loud honk snapped her out of her angry mutterings, making her jump. A familiar black vehicle drove up in front of her, winding down the window, "Get in!"

"Asami?!"

"Questions later, Korra!"

"Ugh, fine!" The girl reluctantly got in, slamming the door behind her. The driver floored the accelerator.

* * *

><p>The black Satomobile screeched to a stop outside a small, quaint café.<p>

"Please warn me next time before you go all Fast and Furious on me," Korra got out, trying to steady herself, her legs wobbling from the intense ride.

"Sorry," Asami laughed, "Just seemed to me you were really…" Green eyes shifted to a stern man with his arms folded waiting near the glass entrance, "Late."

"Shit!"

Korra rushed into the café, "Oh my god, Iroh, I am so sorry-"

"Explanations later," Iroh cut in, "More customers need orders to be taken."

Korra nodded and walked behind the cashier's counter, putting on her apron. Bolin was already there, taking orders at first cash register.

Setting up her register, Korra straightened her back and rolled her shoulders, bracing herself for a horde of customers. True enough, at least half of Bolin's queue left to form a line in front of hers. With a wide smile, Korra greeted, "Good morning! May I take your order?"

* * *

><p>Asami walked in soon after parking her Satomobile, taking in the cozy but busy atmosphere of the café. She took a deep breath, inhaling the glorious scent that was freshly-ground coffee and all sorts of muffins. Her stomach groaned, the emptiness echoing within her. The woman joined a line quickly, before it got any longer.<p>

She checked out the front, mildly surprised to see Korra occupied with taking orders. _Well, what did I expect, she works here after all…_ The woman shifted her attention to Korra's co-worker. _He's the same friend from Narook's…_

It wasn't long until Asami reached the front. Korra didn't look up to know it was finally the last customer in her queue, "Hi, may I take your order? Today's special is our cookie latte and chocolate-banana muffin."

"Sounds good, I'll take both," the corners of red lips tipped upwards as Korra finally looked up and recognized the woman.

"Asami?"

"What? I haven't exactly had my breakfast this morning," said woman shrugged, "And I need my caffeine rush, so…"

"Oh! Uh," Korra quickly punched in the numbers on the register, "That'll be-"

"And it's on the house!" Bolin quickly piped up, finished with his queue, "Korra's treat!"

"Really?" Asami raised a brow, smiling.

"Haha," Korra laughed uneasily, secretly stepping on Bolin's foot, "Yeah…"

The boy grimaced, managing a pained grin.

* * *

><p>Korra leaned back against the counter, sighing. The morning crowd was beginning to ease up and Iroh might just let them finish the morning shift early. <em>Speak of the devil<em>, Korra spotted the café owner as he walked up to her.

"So, why were you late this morning?"

"I was uh… I overslept?" Korra smiled. _A big, wide grin. Yeah, maybe Iroh will let you off and not confiscate any tips for the rest of the week._

A sigh escaped the man's lips, "Fine, I won't pry this time. Only because I heard about the accident you had yesterday."

"Accident?" Korra was surprised Iroh knew of it, "Who-" The girl turned and noticed Bolin approaching the heiress sitting in the corner. Korra's eye twitched, _I am going to duct tape that big mouth one day or another!_

"That lady who brought you here," Iroh's voice broke her out of her mental plotting, "She's been sitting there for the past three hours. Are you two-"

"No!" Korra yelled, gaining the attention of many café-goers, the one Asami Sato included. Korra straightened and cleared her throat, beginning a little softer this time, "I don't know what Bolin said, but Asami and I don't have…a thing! I mean, we'd only just met yesterday!"

"Asami? You mean Asami Sato?" Iroh asked, "What is she doing in Harbor City?"

"Well, she said her father wanted her to go on a two-week vacation before starting work, so she's here to check out the city," Korra mused.

The wood chimes sounded, signaling the entrance of another customer. Iroh looked over her shoulder, "Take this order, Korra, and you're done for the day."

"The day? I still have evening shift, Iroh!"

"No, not today," Iroh returned, "Or for the next two days for that matter. Just take that time to recover, Korra."

Korra was confused, but she knew better than to question her boss.

* * *

><p>"So," Asami leaned over the counter, "Are you free now?"<p>

Korra nearly spat out the water she had been drinking. Gulping quickly, she spun around, hoping the heiress didn't notice her reddening face. _Be still, my heart!_

"Uh…Korra?"

"Oh, um," Korra spun back, grinning, "Yeah, I'm done. With my shift. For today."

"Great!" Green orbs lit up, "Because Bolin just told me you won't be having any evening shifts for the next two days, so I was wondering if you could show me around the city during then?" Said boy popped up behind the woman, flashing the peace sign.

Korra's eye began twitching again. _Maintain your cool_, _Korra_, she breathed, _you can do this. You can say no_.

"Uh… I…don't know about that," Korra rubbed the back of her neck uneasily, "I…I've got the afternoon waves to catch." She finished lamely.

"Kya says you can't go surfing yet!" Two pairs of green eyes narrowed at the girl disapprovingly, Asami and Bolin's words in sync.

_Damn it_, Korra facepalmed internally, _I totally forgot Asami was there and Kya would totally tell Tenzin and Bolin_. _Then again, it wouldn't hurt to try, since Iroh already cancelled my evening shifts._

"You don't want to?" Asami tried not to let her disappointment show, "It's okay, Korra, I shouldn't force you-"

"I'll do it!" Korra quickly cut in.

"Really?" Asami's face brightened and Korra unconsciously let out a sigh of relief. Bolin stood by the side, smiling knowingly.

"Yeah, really," Korra smiled.

* * *

><p>"This is great, Korra," Asami said, eating another spoonful of seaweed noodles, "Do you always come here?"<p>

"Most of the time," Korra replied, slurping the green strands with much fervor, "Bolin and I usually have lunch at Narook's, 'cause it's cheap and good, you know?"

"It'd be great if they had one of these in Republic City," Asami remarked, "It's simple and so…casual."

"Glad you like it here," Korra mumbled, her mouth full of noodles, she swallowed hard, "We should probably finish quickly so we have more time to see the city."

* * *

><p>It was nearly midnight by the time they decided to end the tour for the day. As a thank-you, Asami drove Korra home, following her directions and arriving at a slightly run-down apartment building.<p>

"You…live here?"

"Yeah, it's a three-room apartment," Korra answered, looking up at the approximate location of her home, "You…wanna take a look?"

Asami turned to face the girl in surprise. She never expected Korra to be willing to give her a full-out tour of the city, much less invite her to her home. She nodded eagerly.

"Yes, please."

"Just a warning," Korra spoke, leading the woman towards the stairs, "The elevator has been out of order for quite a while now, so there's just the stairs. A three-room shared by eight people, three of which are a bunch of noisy kids. Don't…expect much."

Asami shook her head, "Don't say that."

By the sixth floor, Asami could feel her legs burn a little. _How does Korra even manage this after touring the city?_

"Almost there," Korra said, turning to look at Asami. She noticed the woman had slowed down and each step seemed heavier than the last. She offered a hand, "Need some help?"

Asami looked at the offered hand, her face warming at the thought of feeling caramel skin once again. She shook her head, reminding herself not to take advantage of Korra's kindness, "I'm fine. Thanks, Korra."

Korra smiled back, and slowed her pace down so Asami didn't feel like she needed to catch up.

"And we are here," Korra announced once Asami reached the top. The girl got out her keys and unlocked the front door, pushing it open only to have three kids run out and hug her.

"Korra's back!"

One girl who seemed the oldest of the three perked up at the sight of Asami, calling back into the house, "And she brought back a girl!"

Korra and Asami exchanged a confused look as pattering of footsteps became louder.

"Korra! Where have you been?" A bald, bearded man in his late fifties appeared, "And what's this I hear about you bringing home a woman?"

"Hi Tenzin! Uh," Korra struggled to find an explanation while the heiress walked towards them at the door.

"Um, I'm Asami, Korra's friend," the woman spoke up, gaining the man's notice.

"Are you the friend Mako mentioned Korra was staying with last night?" He inquired.

"Yeah," Asami replied.

"Dear, let's not all stand outside on ceremony, invite them in!" A woman's voice called from inside.

"Like my wife says, please, do come in," the man whom Asami came to associate with the name 'Tenzin' gestured for them to enter, closing the door behind them.

"I thought you were having evening shift today, Korra," a woman walked into the living room, setting down a tray with a pot of tea and teacups.

"I do, it's just," Korra sighed, "Iroh cancelled my evening shift today and for the next two days."

"Hmmm? Why?"

"He wants me to recover from my injury."

"Injury? When did you get hurt?" The woman settled next to Korra, checking the girl for said injury.

"Pema, I am sorry we didn't tell you, but Korra had an accident yesterday," Tenzin spoke.

"Oooh, an accident!" The youngest of the three children yelled, "Crash! Ba-boom! Did you fly, Korra?"

Korra only laughed and nudged the little boy. Asami rubbed her hands together, biting her bottom lip in guilt.

"Well, why didn't he cancel your morning shifts too? You could use the rest," Pema commented, rolling Korra's shirt up to look at the bruise. It didn't look so angry anymore.

"'Cause he knows I need the money," Korra replied, "Otherwise, I think he would've banned me from entering the café for a week."

"Well, he should," Pema responded.

"Pema," Tenzin placed a hand on his wife's lap, silently requesting her not to add on, "Anyway, I digress. Where do you come from, Miss Asami? I have never seen you around Harbor City before."

"Please, Asami is fine," the heiress replied, "I'm from Republic City. I wanted to take a two-week vacation."

"So you'll only be here for two weeks?" Pema asked.

The little boy suddenly shouted, "Awww, I was hoping the pretty lady would stay here forever!"

Asami chuckled at the boy's statement, before she turned to Pema, "I have work to do in Harbor City and I don't know how long it'll take."

"Oooh what work is it?" The second child finally chimed in, "Are you a zookeeper? A doctor? A vet?" She gasped, gaining everyone's attention, "Maybe you're…an actress! You're pretty enough to be one!"

"No, Ikki," Korra laughed," Asami's here on a big business. She's gonna replace Cabbage Cars with the way better Satomobiles!"

"That. Sounds. Awesome!" Ikki jumped, clapping her hands excitedly.

"Actually," Asami ventured cautiously, casting an uneasy side glance at Korra, "I don't know about replacing Cabbage Cars just yet. My dad wants to know what the market's like first…"

"If replacing Cabbage Cars is what it takes for the pretty lady to stay, I'm for it!" The youngest pumped his fist into the air.

"Meelo!" Korra nudged the boy, tipping him over on his side. Everyone burst into laughter.

"So…" Asami rubbed her left arm nervously, "Thanks for today. It was great getting to know your…family."

"Yeah," Korra smiled, "I had a great time too."

Silence fell on them for a short while, before Korra spoke up once again, "I'll…see you tomorrow?"

Asami tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear shyly, "Yeah."

"Goodnight, Asami."

"Goodnight, Korra."

* * *

><p>The next two days passed in a flash. Every morning, Asami would stop by the Sugar Glider's to grab the day's special and wait for Korra to finish her shift. Bolin joined them for lunch this time, but it became only the two of them for dinner, seeing as the boy had evening shifts to work on. They would then proceed to Korra's house to chat with Tenzin and the rest. Korra wanted to point out how funny it was that after Asami's first visit, the elevator had been magically fixed, but noticing the proud hum the woman had whenever the elevator doors opened smoothly with a 'Ding!', she decided not to ask.<p>

By the end of the tour Korra gave her, Asami was sure she knew the city's like the back of her hand. And she was grateful. Which was why she hesitated before their 'goodbyes' tonight.

"I wanted to thank you for showing me around the city," Asami began, biting her lip, "So-!" The heiress took hold of the girl's hand, slapping a stack of yuans on it.

Korra gaped at the money, then at the woman, "I-I can't accept this."

"Please, Korra," Asami pleaded, "I know your grievances with rich people and money and all, but I would be so grateful if you would take it."

"It's not that anymore, Asami!" Korra argued, "I can't take money from a friend!"

"Seriously, Korra? You were basically my tour guide for the past three days and honestly, that job should be paid."

"Not if I'm guiding a friend," Korra retorted stubbornly, shoving the money back.

"Korra, you do not want to know what I will do to you if you don't take the money," Asami threatened, green eyes gleaming.

Korra was a little taken aback, but she refused to back down, "Oh yeah? What're you gonna do?"

Asami wanted to die. Korra had called her bluff. Just as she was about to give up, a brilliant idea popped into her mind.

"I…will kiss you," Asami spoke, making sure her voice was low and sultry while she leaned in.

"I'll take the money!" Korra's face reddened, backing off with the money clutched tightly in her hand.

Asami would be lying if she said she wasn't a little disappointed, but she buried it and broke into a smile, "That's what I like to hear."

"Still…" Korra counted the notes, "Don't you think one thousand yuans is…a bit much?"

"You want a kiss?"

"Okay, a thousand yuans it is."

"Good."

Just as the heiress was about to walk back to her Satomobile, Korra called out, "Asami, wait!"

The woman faced her once again, "Yeah?"

Korra scratched her cheek bashfully, "I was wondering if you would like to hang out with us tomorrow? I'm…pretty well-rested and Tenzin thinks it's okay to let me go surfing again, so we're all going to the beach for some fun in the sun."

Asami felt her heart warm at the girl' invitation. Three days ago, she had been a stranger to the city, and to Korra. But now, it seemed like Korra and her friends were incorporating her into their group as much as they could.

"Yes, I would love to join you guys," Asami replied, hoping the streetlights weren't making her blushing too obvious, "Thanks, Korra."

A proud grin.

"Don't mention it."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed it! Surfer!Korra is on the way! :D**_


	7. Beyond the Break Zone

_**A/N: I was planning to post this chapter yesterday to commemorate New Year's, but some things cropped up and the update postponed to today. I promised you guys Surfer!Korra and here she is! (You'll get to see more of her in the chapters to come!)**_

* * *

><p>"Meelo! Stop running around!" Asami could hear Pema's voice yelling from inside the just as she was about to press the doorbell. The loud, quick thumping of footsteps told her enough that the boy wasn't about to stop anytime soon.<p>

"Meelo, your commanding officer orders you to stand down!" Korra's voice was next, taking on a strict tone, though Asami could tell the girl was greatly amused. The running stopped immediately. The woman felt her goofy grin grow wider as she pressed the doorbell.

"Asami's here!" Ikki called as she ran to open the door.

"Hi, Ikki," Asami greeted, patting the girl's head as she walked in.

Korra approached the heiress, running her fingers through her front bangs, "Hey, Asami. You're early."

The woman laughed, "Ten minutes isn't that early."

Soft sniffling sounded from one of the rooms. Asami's eyes instantly darted to Korra's room, spotting Bolin as he dragged himself out. He turned his head slowly, noticing the newcomer.

"Asami!" He ran over, his arms open wide. Like he was going to hug-

"What's wrong, Bolin?" Korra asked, taking a stealthy, small step in front of Asami to separate the two.

_Sneaky move, Korra_. Bolin could feel his lips twitch with the need to give his best friend the biggest shit-eating grin he could manage. But he kept in character, letting out a loud wail, "Mako won't help me pack!"

A voice called back from inside the room instantly, "It's just another day at the beach! There's almost nothing to pack!" Rustling could be heard, until the man walked out. He nodded in greeting to Asami before dragging Bolin back to the room.

"Don't forget your board, Bolin!" Korra called back, "We made a bet!"

* * *

><p>"Done!" Bolin walked out, carrying a camo-green shortboard and a green duffel bag. He was followed by Mako, who had with him a shortboard covered in red flames, along a small, black backpack.<p>

_Looks like someone's favorite color's green_, Asami thought, noting Bolin's load before switching her gaze to Mako and his board. _Somehow, red matches him_.

However, such observations aside, the heiress was not blind to the way the Korra seemed to avoid all eye contact with Mako, and the manner in which he slumped when he failed to catch the girl's eyes again.

The woman felt unsettled at the thought of Korra sharing a room with Mako; and the feeling hadn't been this strong until now, where she finally caught the two in the same place.

The heiress quickly stopped chasing the emotion and gave a thoughtful hum to dispel the dulling atmosphere instead, "How many of us are going again?"

"Seven, including yourself," Korra answered quickly, "It's just us and the kids."

"What about Tenzin and Pema?"

"Oh, don't worry about us," Pema entered from the kitchen, carrying a basket and handing it to Bolin, "Tenzin and I will be visiting Katara today."

Asami nodded in acknowledgement, turning to Korra, "Is the beach far? Because I don't think the Satomobile can take that many."

Korra smiled, "No, it's not. We can walk."

Asami couldn't help but return the smile.

"So…we ready?" Korra asked, slinging her blue duffel bag over her shoulder. She then reached for a sea-blue shortboard with white tribal designs running all over it. _It's so…Korra, _Asami thought as she studied the designs.

"Wait! Hold on!" Asami recognized the voice to be that of Jinora's, and true enough, the eldest of the children came running out with a yellow softboard, "Now, we're ready."

* * *

><p>Asami, in the course of her tour with Korra, had visited a part of the beach twice; once in the morning and another at night. Both were different, and so was the hot afternoon scene.<p>

Many were already there, from couples playing beach volleyball to kids building sandcastles. Asami fell in love with the carefree atmosphere at first sight. As she set up picnic mats and umbrellas alongside Korra, the heiress could feel the warm touch of sunlight on her skin, echoing the same feeling in her heart whenever Korra smiled.

Their peace was disturbed as Meelo bolted past them, kicking the sand up behind him and excitedly stripping down to his trunks, "I'm gonna build a magnificent sandcastle for the pretty lady!"

Another sandstorm whirled past as Ikki chased after her brother, "I'm gonna build a bigger and better one than you!"

"Hey, Korra," Bolin walked up the pair, already stripped down to his board shorts, "Mako and I are gonna catch some waves first, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. Run along, you overexcited turtle-duck," Korra waved him off dismissively, and deliberately ignoring Mako's presence.

Jinora was the next to approach the two once the boys had left, "Are we going to ride the bigger waves today, Korra?"

The older girl paused in unrolling another beach towel, "Hmmm…" she turned her gaze to the sea, "Yeah. I guess we can. Go soak in the water first. I'll join you in a minute."

The younger girl nodded and ran off with her board.

"You're a surfing instructor?" Asami asked, "I never knew that."

"Nah," Korra responded, her tone modest, "Jinora just caught on to our hype and asked me to teach her. Tenzin was pretty unwilling, but Pema was all for it."

"Wow, I didn't expect her to be the one to encourage her daughter to throw herself into the water," the heiress joked.

"Yeah, me too," Korra was soon done with setting up, "You…wanna join us?"

"Thanks, but I'll just shun the sun under my trusty umbrella for a while," the heiress laughed, "I'll watch you guys first."

"Okay," Korra got up, dusting the sand off her knees, "Help me look out for Ikki and Meelo, will you? Other than that, just holler if you need anything."

"Yeah."

What Asami had not anticipated was for the girl to strip in front of her. Korra's swimwear was impeccable. _Flawless_, the woman's jaw dropped. It looked a lot like a cropped muscle tee and mini boxers. It was skintight; accentuating the girl's toned arms and powerful legs, and at the same time, showed off Korra's defined abs. The way those hip lines ran deliciously to form the perfect 'V', the waistband of the boxers teasing her relentlessly…

Korra the surfer literally had Asami Sato, future CEO of Future Industries, drooling at just a mere look.

"See ya," Korra waved at a completely stunned Asami, running off to join Jinora in the water.

It took another fifteen minutes for Asami to recover, snapping out of her trance and making sure to burn the image of Korra the surfer into every part of her mind. Sighing (blissfully), she finally took off her shirt and shirts before relaxing on the beach towel.

* * *

><p>Asami watched intently as Korra led Jinora out to the sea, holding the board for her once they had come far enough. Jinora climbed on and laid ready for Korra's instructions. The wave came and Korra let go, as the younger girl struggled to stand and balance on the board.<p>

The process was repeated many times; and each time, the heiress could feel something boiling in the pit of her stomach as she imagined herself in place of Jinora. She wanted to feel Korra's firm hands steadying her on the board, to have moonstone blue eyes focused solely on her and all in all, just being in close proximity with Korra without anyone thinking it weird.

It was another hour before Jinora came walking back, slowly. Paddling, surfing and riding could be incredibly tiring and Korra had decided that she should rest.

"I'm spent," Jinora let out an exhausted breath and collapsed on the beach towel next to Asami.

"Yeah, watching made me feel tired," the heiress remarked, smiling.

"Wait till you try it for yourself," Jinora responded lightheartedly, "Here she comes."

Korra was jogging up to them, though she was still quite far off.

"She wouldn't stop asking me the whole time if she should actually ask you to join her for a surf," the younger girl whispered.

"I can't surf," Asami whispered back as Korra neared them.

"Try," Jinora mouthed to her.

"Hey, Asami!" Korra greeted, panting lightly. Her eyes widened at her friend's appearance, taking in fair skin, black bikini and all. Her face warmed as she tried to maintain eye contact, "I was thinking… You, uh, wanna join me for a surf?"

"Told you," Jinora mouthed again to Asami.

"Sorry, but uh, I don't know how to surf," the woman replied sheepishly.

Without warning, Korra pulled her to her feet, "I'll teach you!"

Beautiful blue eyes were sparkling in pure excitement. Asami couldn't say no.

* * *

><p>"Jinora was kind enough to let us use her board," Korra said, handing the yellow board to the heiress, who took it hesitantly. The girl noticed her friend's uneasiness and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "I know it looks kinda tough and more often than not, the waves can be…quite a handful. But don't worry, okay? I'll be here…with you."<p>

Korra's ending statement rang in the woman's ears and calmed her pounding heart. Asami nodded, feeling a little better, "I'll hold you to that."

"Yeah," the girl chuckled, "You definitely can."

"So…" Korra stopped moving once the water had reached their chest level, "What we're gonna do now is…here, let me hold the board."

Asami followed, and watched as Korra adjusted it, lining the nose of the board to the shore.

"Could you climb on?"

Asami pushed herself up onto the board with a grunt. Korra proceeded, "Now, lay flat but hold the sides of the board and keep your head up. Make sure your-" the girl coughed, "-chest is up a little too."

The woman pushed her torso off the board, only to feel a warm hand on her back, pushing her back down gently, "Not too much. Just like that." Asami blushed, secretly admiring the girl next to her, and her touch.

Blue eyes scanned the waves, picking a good one. She turned back to the woman, doing her best to keep her eyes from straying to Asami's butt, "O-Okay, no matter what happens, I just want you to hold on and let the wave carry you to shore."

"What? That's not really surfing, is it?"

"It's not, but I want you to get the feel of it first so you know what's going to come," Korra replied good-naturedly, "Get ready, Asami."

The woman responded by instinctively tightening her hold on the board, bracing herself. A second later, she could feel Korra release the board and the wave push her forward.

It felt like a new air of thrill entering her lungs as she rode the board, only to topple into the water before she reached the shoreline. She gasped, sputtering as water entered her nose. She could hear Korra's laughter just only a little far off. She opened her eyes to find the girl running up to her with a grin spreading on her face, "How was it?"

"Great," Asami replied, getting up and combing her wet locks back with her fingers, "Before I fell off and now there's water in my nose. Ugh." She ended on a miserable note.

Korra wanted to gape at the natural beauty that was Asami, and the way the sunlight created defining shadows on her fair skin, illuminating the faint traces of muscle in her arms, abs and legs. The casual pushing back of her hair, as Korra would very much hate to admit, was _sexy_. _Did she come straight out of those model magazines or what?_ The girl was astounded. _Wait, she's way better than those models. She's on an entirely different level_.

She swallowed thickly, "C-Come on, I'll show you how to get up on the board and r-ride the wave."

* * *

><p>After much laughter and splashing, Asami was ready to call it the end of surfing lesson one. Her body was exhausted, and her arms ached from all the pushing on and off the board she had to do.<p>

Korra walked the heiress over to the beach towels, where the three kids were resting side by side. Asami joined them, and was surprisingly welcomed by a sleepy Meelo and tired Ikki. Jinora offered her a sandwich from the basket, which the woman accepted gratefully as she settled back down on her beach towel.

Korra was tempted to join them, to spend more time with Asami, but Bolin's voice called, "Ko~rra! Up for our bet?"

The girl grinned at his invitation, turning around instantly and grabbing her shortboard. She sped off in his direction, "Oh, it's on!" The commotion gained rapt attention from the kids who finally sat up to watch.

The two paddled out to sea, way further than what Asami expected. She frowned, feeling a little nervous for Korra. Jinora noticed her frown, before explaining, "They've got to get beyond the break zone to catch one of those bigger waves. I read about it in a book I borrowed from the library." The young girl smiled in reassurance.

"Oh, I see," Asami nodded in acknowledgement before turning her attention back to Korra.

* * *

><p>They waited.<p>

"You know, Bolin," Korra began as they calmly watched the waves, "I've done this so many times, but I'm gonna wipe the floor with you till you surrender."

"Never! Wipe it yourself!" Bolin countered. The water rolled up, it was the wave she was waiting for. Korra smiled. _Not now, Bolin. Not ever._

"Akaw, Bo-boy," Korra said, her face now sporting one of the biggest shit-eating grins he had ever seen from the girl.

The wave came soon after. She caught it and rode it with ease. It was powerful enough for her carve freely on it. The feel of a good wave sent adrenalin coursing through her body, alleviating it. She could end this with something big, she knew.

As the wave brought her closer to shore, she spotted her chance. _Now!_ She jumped, her momentum flipping the board before she landed back on it smoothly.

Asami watched in awe. Korra's skills were beyond her expectations and that ending kick flip sent good chills up her spine. She shivered slightly, as Korra reached the shoreline, breathing hard from her exhilaration. The girl turned around to flash a peace sign at Bolin who was too busy looking out for his wave to notice her. Meanwhile, Mako paddled up next to him, the two having a short chat before Bolin turned his attention back to the waves.

"Korra!" Asami ran up to the girl, "That was amazing! You're amazing!"

"Hah..." Korra breathed, trying not to blush at the tall beauty in front of her, "T-Thanks..." She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, biting her lip to stop herself from smiling too much at the compliment.

Soon, Bolin was on a roll, having caught onto a good wave as well. He didn't carve as aggressively like Korra had done, but he decided to give an outstanding move before his ride came to an end. He aimed and made a frontside air-reverse, the whole spectacle a thrill to watch. The kids clapped when he returned, running up to Korra, "That felt so good!"

"You don't say," Korra responded, folding her arms as her cocky smirk reappeared, "I did better though."

"No! I did!"

"Your air-reverse was good, but it can't beat my flip kick!"

"Says who!"

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" Meelo chimed in.

Asami chuckled in amusement as the two best friends bickered like children over who won the bet.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Ok, to be honest, I'm no surfer. I've tried before, but that was because I happened to be in a place where the waves were pretty surf-able and I don't live anywhere close enough to practise. I had a lot of fun though, which was partly what inspired me to write the fic in the first place and Surfer!Korra just felt so right. So much apologies to those out there for any inaccurate descriptions in surfing and tricks. Heh :) Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**_


	8. Tearing Down Walls

_**A/N: I know this chapter was super late and I'm really sorry about that!**_

* * *

><p>"So…nine more days of R&amp;R, huh?" Korra landed on the love seat with a <em>thump<em>, glancing over at the woman on her left.

"Yeah," green eyes peered back, red lips curling into a smile, "Thanks for letting me wash up here, at…your place."

"Technically, it's Tenzin's place, not mine," Korra quipped, "It's no biggie. Any more 'thanks' from you and I'll probably lose count." She chuckled.

"I'm just expressing my gratitude," Asami countered, nudging the girl playfully, "Get used to it."

"Oh what, you're expecting me to do more stuff for you so I can get used to hearing your 'thanks'?"

"Now that you've mentioned it, that's a great idea," Asami winked at Korra, sending the girl into a full-blown blush as she quickly looked away. The surfer focused her gaze on the closed door of her room, her heartbeat quickening.

"Tired?" Asami's voice was softer this time, "I can go, I mean, you and Bolin have been competing the whole day. I'm surprised you didn't crash instantly like him."

Blue eyes snapped back to green ones.

"N-No, I'm not tired! Today was nothing!" Korra began, "You don't…have to go."

Asami leaned back into the cracking leather of the love seat, "Okay…"

Uncertain silence hung about in the air between them, their eyes averted to study different parts of the small living room.

"Korra?"

"Y-Yeah?" Korra turned to face Asami again, struggling to hold her gaze.

"I've been wondering… I mean-" Green pools were mixed with uneasiness, tinted with a shade of cautiousness, "You don't have to tell me, I-I know we're not that close and-"

"Asami…" Blue was soft, calming. Warmth suddenly covered the heiress' own.

The woman swallowed hard, trying to focus on getting her thoughts out rather than get distracted by Korra's hand on hers, "I just wanted to know... Did something happen that day? After I h-hit you with my moped, it must've hurt, b-but it felt like you were kind of off…and sad, even before then."

Korra's mouth grew dry and she retracted her hand as though the contact with cool, fair skin just burned her. _How did she know…? I wasn't- I was running from-_

Asami's voice cut through her hurricane of thoughts, "I-I'm sorry, Korra. I shouldn't have asked, I…I should probably get going." The woman stood up, regretting having brought the apparently sensitive issue up. _We started out fine, now I just had to go and ruin it._

"Wait!"

Fingers wrapped around the heiress' wrist, the grip stubborn but not enough to hurt her. Asami noticed that once warm hand had now grown cold. The woman stared at the girl, confused, and afraid.

"I just-" Korra breathed, "I think we should talk outside."

"Korra, this is a mistake," Asami responded, her throat tightening, "I don't want to-"

"I need to get it off my chest," the girl interrupted, blue orbs darting from Asami's face to Korra's room and back again, "It's not a mistake."

The woman nodded stiffly, allowing the surfer to pull her outside.

* * *

><p>The night was cold; Asami could feel the breeze caressing her face, but warmth slowly returned to Korra's hand, seeping into her skin. She didn't want her to let go.<p>

The pair remained silent, falling in step with each other as they made their way to Zao Fu Park. They strolled past metal sculptures that were strategically placed next to trees, so it seemed like still beings people leaning against the trunks and watching every passerby.

Spotting an empty bench, Korra let go of the heiress' hand. Asami barely won the battle to _not_ let her disappointment show. The two settled down on the white surface bathed in moonlight. They sat there quietly for next five minutes as Korra readied her words, allowing the crickets to fill in the silence between them.

"That day," Korra started, "It wasn't really your fault."

Asami raised a brow, "What do you mean?"

"I… That road isn't- I wasn't even supposed to be running in the first place," the girl answered, "You're right. I was out of it before you even hit me."

Asami nodded, resting her hand on the girl's back to offer some sort of comfort.

"I was mad at Mako that day," Korra nearly choked, but the hand rubbing her back soothingly kept her going, "I told him I liked…him."

The green-eyed woman could feel the dull ache in her heart return and the lump in her throat grow. Her free hand clenched into a fist by her side, out of reach from blue eyes.

"He told me he knew from the start, and even so, he just treated it so lightly, I-" Tears began to well up, "It's just… It's just I thought I mattered enough to him, that he would at least take it seriously, but he treated it- _me_, as though my feelings were a joke. Said that relationships were too much drama and commitment. The next thing I know, he's locking lips with someone from his office."

Warm arms wrapped around Korra in an embrace like no other she had felt before – tight, healing, as though the woman she'd just met a few days ago wanted to mend her together as much as possible. Her hands reached up and clung, almost desperately, onto the red jacket, fingers bunching up the fabric. She buried her face into the heiress' shoulder, her body shaking with sobs. Korra felt safe in her vulnerability in the arms of the one Asami Sato.

Asami stroked long, brown locks, free from the usual blue hair tie as tears soaked her left side. With every hurting heave and tearful sniff from the girl in her arms, Asami could feel her heart breaking more and for one moment, her thoughts turned to the man with the red scarf and how much she wanted to give him a good bashing.

However, the thought left as quickly as it came. All Asami wanted to do now was focus on Korra, the beautiful, blue-eyed girl who deserved to wear a smile on her face.

"So I ran," came a muffled voice, as Korra pulled on Asami's jacket tighter, "I ran and I was so scared of looking back. I'm a coward. I'm such a fool."

Asami pulled away to stare sternly into stormy blue, her hands moving to cup the girl's face gently, "Korra, stop. You're anything but a coward or a fool."

"But I _ran_, Asami," tears overflowed, as her voice trembled, "I ran from my problems and I didn't want to see Mako with _her_. I felt so lost, like all those months of worrying whether I was doing things right, whether he would like me back…it was all just a joke to him."

Asami didn't reply straight away, her eyes softening as she brushed away Korra's tears with her thumbs gently, "Korra, you don't have to change for anyone. The right one, he," the heiress paused, "Or…_she_, will love you for being _you_. I know liking someone makes you want to be everything they could ever wish for, but," she bit her lip, "Sometimes, that's just not you. It's draining, and it gets painful after a while."

Moonstone blue focused on emerald green; taking in her words, her touch, her scent. Indeed what Asami said struck a chord with the girl, it brought to memory the different times she was skittish and guarded around Mako because she was aware of just how much she wanted to make a good impression.

She discreetly studied the distance between her and Asami, and realized, with a jolt, that she had never ventured this close to Mako before. The man had never been able to get past her walls for the many months they had known each other, yet this woman in front of her had so easily torn it down within a few days. It was_ terrifying_.

* * *

><p>It was past midnight when the pair walked back, this time, the heiress was the one holding onto the surfer's hand. They came to a stop before they reached the elevator. Asami turned to face Korra.<p>

"I know you will be…hurting for a while," Asami spoke, her voice soft but clear, "But I want you to know… I'm here for you, if you ever want to talk, or anything."

"Thanks, Asami," Korra was beginning to grow fond of the way the heiress' name felt on her tongue. They stood there awkwardly, the heart-to-heart talk clearly having once again changed the dynamics of their friendship and they weren't sure where they stood anymore.

Korra rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly, wondering which move to make until she was suddenly pulled into a hug.

"Goodnight, Korra."

Korra, in that moment, realized how much she loved the way her name rolled off the tip of Asami's tongue, the way it felt so right in her world of wrong. She held on to the woman for as long as she could until time decided that a hug between friends should last only so long before the woman pulled away.

Korra nearly groaned in disappointment, but was taken by surprise yet again when the heiress cupped her face and leaned in. It was not hard to tell that the surfer's heart rate climbed steeply as she drew in a sharp breath, ready to feel soft, red lips on her-

Forehead. Of all places, Korra noted with frustration, the heiress just had to be so _goddamned sweet_ and kissed her on the forehead. She blushed darkly, _it doesn't help that she's so tall, ugh!_

She gathered her wits and looked up, wondering if she should return the gesture. Pulling together all her courage, Korra leaned up, grabbing the woman's jacket and pulling her down, planting a kiss on her cheek. She let go; her bravado fading away as she shyly took a step back, nearer to the elevator button. The doors opened, and before the girl stepped in, she spun around with a smile, "Goodnight, Asami."

Without waiting for a response, she disappeared behind the elevator doors.

Green eyes widened as Korra's kiss finally registered in Asami's brain. She reached up, placing her hand where she last felt soft lips press against her skin, her blush now evident.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the elevator, Korra could not stop replaying Asami's forehead kiss and her own cheek kiss in her head. <em>That was bold. Too bold of her.<em> She hoped she hadn't scared Asami off with her move, but she had never felt this confident that Asami may have enjoyed it as much as she did.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Okay, first I want to make my point that I have nothing against Mako. I thought he could've dealt with things better, but that's just how some people in life are. That's all, actually. Other than that, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and once again, sorry for the late update!**_


	9. Hot Chocolate

The drive back to her hotel was dizzying. The thought of tender lips belonging to a certain Moonstone Girl was hazardously distracting, resulting in a few near-accidents along the road. Asami could vaguely remember getting sworn at when she waited three seconds too long when the light had already turned green, and another incident where she barely snapped out of her daydream fast enough to make a sharp swerve before she could crash into a Cabbage Car.

By the time she had parked her Satomobile (which she didn't even bother to do it _straight_), Asami was pretty frazzled. The moment she stepped into the main lobby, the head steward came running up to her, a phone in his hand, "Glad you're back, Miss Sato! Your father-" he spotted the creases on the lapels of the heiress' jacket and frowned, "…Mr Sato would like to speak with you."

Asami ignored his stare, taking the offered phone and holding it to her ear, "Hey, Dad."

"Thank goodness, Asami! I was worried when Hu told me you weren't back at the hotel yet. I've been calling you for the past hour," the worry in her father's voice was poorly concealed.

Asami glanced down at her own phone, cringing at the '56 missed calls' on her screen, "Right… Sorry about that. I had it on silent." _Please for the love of all spirits, don't let my father ask why._ She didn't want to explain that she'd wanted some completely uninterrupted time with Korra.

"Is that so?" Hiroshi chuckled, "All right, if you say so."

The heiress sighed in relief.

"Anyway I just wanted to check up on you since you haven't called for the past…four days," Hiroshi continued, "Good thing Hu kept me updated and I've learnt you've settled in quite well, am I right?"

Her thoughts sneaked back to beautiful, sweet Korra. She smiled dreamily, not noticing the strange look her head steward was now giving her.

"Yes, yes I have."

"Great!" Hiroshi responded eagerly, "I know your vacation's not over yet, but I was wondering… How do you find the city so far?"

Asami didn't need a master's degree to know what her father really wanted to know, "Pretty much everyone who owns a vehicle uses Cabbage Corp's products."

There was a sigh on the other end, "Right, I knew that much."

"But," Asami interrupted him before he could ask any more questions, "Some of the people there already know about Future Industries. I know one-" the woman remembered moonstone blue eyes lighting up in excitement when their owner spoke of Satomobiles, "-who's really keen on us conquering the market here."

"Really?" there was a hint of joyous pride in her father's voice, "Is it a possible business partner? Are they willing to sign with us?"

"No, Dad," Asami laughed, "It's a…new friend of mine. She's not into business, but it's a great teller that we have a good chance at making it here." Ever since she met Korra, Asami would all but admit that beating Cabbage Corp here would mean she would get to stay and see the girl more.

"That's…nice to hear," Hiroshi remarked, "But it's not enough. We need to find out more and look for business partners."

"I know, Dad," tiredness was beginning to seep into the heiress' voice, her exhaustion manifesting itself into aching limbs and drooping eyes, "Is it okay if we discuss this another time? It's just… I've had a long day."

"Oh!" her father sounded surprised, "I'm sorry, I forgot that you're six hours ahead of us. It's only seven-thirty here. All right, goodnight, Asami. Enjoy your rest. I love you."

"I love you too, Dad. Goodnight," she ended the call, handing the phone back to Hu, "Thanks."

The head steward bowed, "Goodnight, Miss Sato."

She nodded and headed for the elevator.

Once she entered her room, Asami kicked off her shoes and threw her bag to the side, throwing herself onto the bed. Within seconds, sleep overwhelmed the woman, drawing her into another dream.

* * *

><p><em>The beauty of the sun bleeding into the waters. The constant, fresh sea breeze bringing with it the spirit of calm. The defined sound of waves hitting the shore. Pushing. Pulling.<em>

_In front of her stood someone, as still as a statue, perfectly lined to the scenery, as though they were in a painting. If only she had a camera with her now – she would take a picture and frame it on her wall. _

_A thousand words could not even begin to describe how the person in front of her could be any more breathtaking then the scenery itself. She reached out her hand, as the silhouette turned their head. Skin the color of cocoa. Lips pulled into an almost familiar smirk. Then, her eyes. They were moonstone blue. And they had burned themselves into the contours of her mind._

* * *

><p>"You're back late," a voice she wasn't hoping to hear greeted her the moment she entered the house. Korra frowned, wishing she didn't have to deal with this after a rather relevant heart-to-heart talk with a certain raven-haired woman.<p>

"I do what I want, Mako."

The man sighed, trying to calm his rising frustration with a sip from his mug of hot chocolate. It had been four days. Four days since the terribly upsetting incident at his office and Korra was still intent on giving him the silent treatment with a side order of sharp, burning remarks. _Keep it cool, Mako. She never got under your skin and she never will. She is Korra. Your friend. Your close friend who loves you and you hurt her with that stupid stunt you pulled on her with your decently hot colleague. In your office. Not to mention she ran out on you and you got extra hours to clock because Chief Beifong caught you locking lips with-_

"Ugh, why are we like this?!"

Korra spun around, eyes wide in shock. But shock soon gave way to anger and she yelled back, "Don't give me that, Mako! _You_ did this! _You_ tell me!"

"_I_ did this?! Since when did _not_ having a relationship with you become a…a _sin_?!"

"Well, maybe if you hadn't lied to me about all that drama and commitment shit and straight out told me you had a _girlfriend_, it wouldn't be this bad!" Korra countered, her teeth gritted in anger.

"She is _not_ my girlfriend! I-"

"Enough!" another voice interrupted their heated argument and the lights came back on. The pair turned to face Tenzin, their expressions akin to those of cat deer in the headlights. Jinora clung to his leg, her sleepiness evident but her worry even more so.

"I know you two had to let it out some time but couldn't this have waited until morning?" The older man was genuinely more concerned than angry that the peace of the night had been disturbed, "You and the children have had a long day, and it's time you all got some rest."

"That was the plan," Korra spoke, her tone spiteful towards Mako. She strode away to their shared room, only to come back out with her pillow and blanket. She set up her temporary sleeping quarters on the loveseat she shared with Asami earlier, muttering a "night" to Tenzin and Jinora before throwing herself onto her makeshift bed and promptly falling asleep.

Tenzin sighed, nudging Jinora back to their room. The girl obeyed and joined her mother and siblings back on the bed. The older man walked up to Mako, and stood next to him.

"You know, people like Korra are hard to find," Tenzin remarked solemnly, "Given the nature of your argument, I must say; you're getting off easy."

"I don't get it," Mako huffed, taking an angry gulp of the beverage in his hand, only to turn and spit it back out into the sink, "Hot!" Once the burning sensation left, he started again, "And I don't understand what you're getting at."

Tenzin thought for a moment, before beginning, "Relationships are like hot chocolate," he gestured to the liquid, "It tastes sweet when you sip it, when you take it little by little, step by step. But take too much and it burns you. It is the same for relationships; make too big and rash a decision, and it hurts both of you."

"Uh…" the younger man frowned, "I still don't get it. All I know is; girls are confusing and Korra is ten times more so."

"You have already shown me what I speak to you of," Tenzin replied, "You exaggerate too much. You say relationships are too much of a hassle, with the drama and commitment. That, is an exaggeration in itself. Not all relationships are like that. And I doubt Korra is that difficult to understand."

Mako was at a loss of words. Tenzin's analogy and advice were wise, then again, what did he expect from the head of the household?

"I…never thought of it that way."

"When I was your age, I didn't see it too," Tenzin responded, reminiscing of a past relationship, "I made the same mistake you did, though I focused on exaggerating the importance of my career as compared to my feelings, so I called it quits," he chuckled sadly, "Not to mention she wrecked my old home. I could've called the cops on her, but I knew I was the one in the wrong. I haven't seen her since."

"That's…" Mako chose not to continue, in consideration of the older man's feelings.

"Well," Tenzin straightened up, "We really should get some sleep. I'm beginning to speak nonsense. Goodnight." The elder of the two walked back to his room, leaving Mako to mull over his words.

* * *

><p>Morning soon came, and Korra was the first to get up, woken up by the sound of her growling stomach. She staggered groggily to the common toilet, grabbing her toothbrush and doing a quick job of brushing her teeth. She took three long strides to the kitchen and made herself two sandwiches and a cup of coffee.<p>

She settled down at the small dinner table and proceeded to scarf them down. She was busy filling her stomach to the point she didn't notice Mako's presence until he pulled out the chair opposite her and sat down.

"What do you want?" She glared at him, mid-chewing.

"Korra, I just wanted to apologize," Mako wasted no time in spewing the words he had been rehearsing all night, "I know I can't undo the hurt I've caused you-"

"Damn right you can't."

Mako bit back a retort, and instead, took a deep breath before going on, "But I really just want to put this behind us and be…friends again. Is that too much to ask for?"

"Ye-"

"Look, I know what I said about commitment and drama was bullshit, okay? I shouldn't have kissed _her _in front of you, but she really wasn't my girlfriend."

"Sure didn't look like it," Korra remarked, "I don't get it – if she isn't your girlfriend, why did you kiss her _back_?"

"She- I don't know! Why do we even do the things we do?" Mako threw his hands up in exasperation, "All I know is that she and I aren't serious about relationships. And honestly, Korra, you could do better than me."

Korra was stunned into silence by his confession. She blinked at him, his words taking their time to sink in.

Mako took this chance to continue, "You deserve better, Korra. You deserve someone who treats you right, who sees you the right way. I didn't, that's why I made this…mess. All I know, is that I'll always be there, as your friend to back you up when you need it. I'm sorry and I hope you find it in yourself to forgive me."

Hearing the sincerity in his voice, Korra finally found no more reason to constantly have her hackles raised for another verbal onslaught. She fiddled with her mug before speaking up, "I…forgive you. And I'm sorry for being such an ass the whole time. I guess it all shook me up."

"So…friends again?"

They shook hands, before Mako remarked playfully, "You're right about being a total ass though."

Korra retaliated by squeezing his hand extremely hard, "I take that back. You totally deserved it."

"Guys!"

The pair let go, only to find Bolin tumbling out of their room in a somewhat erratic manner. He ran up to them, shoving his phone in their face, "The Southern Harbor championship date has been announced! It's in two months' time!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I thought it would be a good time to explore other characters as well, and also for Mako and Korra to reconcile their differences and move past that huge block in their friendship. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! :) kesukh peace out! ;)**_


	10. Smart-ass

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry about the long-overdue update! I've been really busy with school assignments so I only managed to find time today to finish the new chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Wait, what?!" Korra snatched the phone from her best friend, eyes scanning the words on the screen as she scrolled anxiously, "June… That's way too early! And-"<p>

"What do you mean? This is the best thing ever!" Bolin squealed as he grabbed his phone back and did an elated little jog on the spot. Mako watched in faint amusement, his arms folded as he leaned back into his chair with a small smile on his face.

"Bolin-" Korra called out to her best friend, but was cut off by his excited rant.

"The grand prize is freakin' awesome! Hah, five-hundred thousand yuans, the latest Cabbage Car model and an _all-expenses_ _paid_ trip for two to Republic City? Who's funding this thing, man?!"

"Bolin-"

"Probably rich people, like," Mako replied, "_Lau Gan-Lan-rich_."

"I know right!" Bolin did a spin, "Tell you what, guys; we win this thing and I get the prize money, Mako gets the Cabbage Car and Korra, you take the trip to Republic City with _you-know-who_~" The boy wiggled his eyebrows at a confused Korra.

"Wha-"

"Hey! Why do _I_ get the Cabbage Car?!"

"Well, I figured since you're such a big fan of Lau, you could-"

"I'm not his fan!" Mako yelled as he tackled his younger brother, wrestling him to the floor. Bolin burst out laughing as he wrestled back.

"Guys," Korra pinched the bridge of her nose, her eyes shut in mild distress, "The entrance fee doubled."

The two males stopped their play fight to stare at her in shock, "What?!"

"That's what I've been trying to tell the both of you just now!" Korra huffed as she slumped back down in her chair, "I can't even keep up with my share of the rent and Cabbage Corp pulls this shit on us."

Mako got off his brother, walking towards the upset girl and laying a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Hey, we'll figure something out."

"Yeah," Bolin added, patting Korra on her other shoulder, "Don't worry, Korra."

"We still have to get new boards," Korra sighed, "Doubt half a year's pay can even cover the new entrance fees. I hate Lau."

Bolin thought for a moment, before snapping his fingers with a 'Eureka!' expression plastered to his face, "I've just got an idea!"

Korra snapped her head up to look at him, blue orbs excited, but still slightly weary, "You do?"

"Yeah," Bolin smirked, "I'm sure a certain someone wouldn't mind giving us a little-"

"Bolin! She's my- our friend!" Korra was slightly horrified at the idea, "We can't make use of her like that!"

"Ah, but _friends_ are there in times of _need_, aren't they?" Bolin clicked his tongue, "I'm telling you, Korra, I think she would be more than happy to help. Especially since it's _you_."

"W-What do you mean?" Korra stammered, warmth creeping up her cheeks.

"Oh come on, Korra! You mean you didn't see it? The way she looks at you?" Bolin threw his hands up in exasperation, "_Please_ at least tell me you noticed when Asami flirts with you. At _least_ that much."

"What are you talking about?" Mako frowned at his brother, "Don't girls flirt, like…for fun…?"

"Which universe did you come from?" Bolin turned to his brother, his face contorted with mock terror, "Asami Sato is a woman of her word, I'm sure she means what she says about Korra!"

"This isn't funny, Bolin," Korra managed weakly, "Asami and I are just friends."

"That's how they _all_ start out."

"Shut up, Bo-boy," Korra got up and retreated to her room to shower, hoping none of the brothers noticed her blush.

* * *

><p>Korra has just changed into a fresh set of clothes when her phone began to vibrate softly on her mattress. She ran over, checking the caller's name, and with a smile, she picked up the call, "Hey, Asami!"<p>

"Well, someone sounds real happy today," Asami responded, an affectionate smile tugging at her lips.

"I-I uh…" Korra could feel her heart thump faster and harder against her chest. She quickly searched for an excuse besides telling the heiress that she was just _really_ happy to hear her voice, "I made up with Mako this morning."

There was a short pause on the other end, and Korra wondered for a split second if Asami had put down the phone. She let out an internal sigh of relief when the woman's voice came back on, "Oh. Um, that's…great! I'm happy for you two!"

"Thanks," Korra replied abashedly, "So is there something you wanna talk about? I mean, you called, right?" _That came out wrong_, the girl cursed herself and her newfound inability to form coherent or non-awkward sentences whenever she spoke to the heiress.

"Do I really need to have a reason to call you?" Asami flirted playfully, before smacking her forehead in instant regret. _Korra's with Mako now, isn't she?_

A melodious laughter erupted from Korra's end, and Asami couldn't help but feel her heart swell at the sound of the girl's amusement, "Really, 'Sami? Okay, let me guess," Korra breathed, "You called to find out if I was having morning shift today and visit the café and wait for me like you always do. Or am I thinking too highly of myself?"

Asami blushed, but she refused to give in, "Perhaps it's the latter."

"That's a lie and you know it," Korra's response was swift and lighthearted. Asami could already imagine the _confident smirk stretching from corner to corner of soft, gentle lips…_ She shook her head and maintained her control in the conversation.

"All right, all right, you got me, smart-ass," Asami rolled her eyes, her grin growing goofier by the second.

"Glad you think so highly of my butt," Korra quipped back, "You've got good taste. And yes, I'm having morning shift today."

Asami fought the desire to just bury her red face in her hands. It seemed strange that Korra was more…playful and actually returning her flirts (which made her embarrassed with much ease, if the shade of her cheeks was anything to count by).

"'Sami? You still there?"

"Y-Yeah!"

"You…okay? You sound kinda-"

"I'm fine! Good actually! That uh, you'll be having the morning shift, so I'll see you there, bye!" Asami put down the call. She clutched her phone to her pounding heart, gulping nervously.

Korra frowned slightly at the sound of beeping on her phone, signaling that Asami had put down the phone.

"Did I go overboard…?"

"And our dear Korra is actually a player! Who knew?" Bolin leaned against the doorframe, flashing a knowing smile.

"I'm not a player!" Korra threw her sleep shirt at him. Bolin dodged it, but was unprepared for a flying bra to hit him in the face. He screamed.

"Ew! Ew! Ew! That's gross!" Bolin threw it back at her, rubbing his hands against his pants to get rid of the 'contamination', "Pretty sure you haven't washed that in forever!"

"You exaggerate," Korra replied smugly, "It was only a day, Bolin."

"Still, it's gross, unhygienic and disgusting!" Bolin folded his arms and pouted.

"Well, stay here any longer and you'll get more thrown at you."

"Oh, I am out!" The boy ran from the room, taking care to shut the door behind him.

* * *

><p>"You're early today," Iroh remarked as the café's glass door swung open, while Korra and Bolin entered. Bolin flashed a peace sign.<p>

"I guess you could say I'm trying to uh…" Korra peered over her boss' shoulder as discreetly as possible, smiling when she spotted a distracted heiress too deep in her thoughts to notice her entrance.

"Trying to?"

Korra snapped her attention back to Iroh, "Oh, uh, I'm trying to compensate for my evening shifts for the past few days?" She grinned uneasily.

Iroh cocked his head in Asami's direction, "She was already waiting outside when I came to unlock the doors," he smiled knowingly at the fidgeting girl in front of him, "You sure there's nothing going on between the two of you?"

"Y-Yes! I m-mean no!" Korra's eyes connected with Asami's, sending her into a wave of panic, "There's nothing…" The heiress got up and walked over. "…Nothing going on between us."

Asami stopped next to the girl, flipping her hair, "Hey, Korra."

Iroh smirked. Korra facepalmed.


End file.
